Drawers are a well-traveled art. Typically in the form of sliding, rectangular, box-like structures, they are slidably held in desks, bureaus, credenzas, chests of drawers, and the like in relative vertical registered alignment. One common characteristic drawers generally share is that once they are made, their overall dimensions, particularly their capacity for holding objects, is not easily alterable. This characteristic is unfortunate, for often, with the passage of time, requirements or needs change. For example, when one purchases a desk, the purchaser may have, at that time, required only one deep drawer and one or more shallow drawers. Subsequent to the desk's purchase, the requirement may have changed to more deeper drawers and fewer shallow drawers. The approach to this problem has heretofore generally been threefold: (1) Make due with the desk as is, (2) modify the desk's structure, or (3) buy a new desk that meets these new requirements.
Similarly, the converse of the above problem can be encountered. A chest of drawers, for example, containing a small number of vertically registered, high-capacity (i.e., deep) drawers may have been purchased with specific requirements or a particular use in mind. Yet, as time goes by, it is often found that new requirements or additional uses call for a greater number of lower-capacity (i.e., shallow) drawers. In such a case, one is once again left with the three above-stated approaches.